Order of the Crimson Fist
The Order of the Crimson fist is a branch of Stromgarde's chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand, founded by Melysa Marwyn in August of 623 K.C. The Order is based from the Sanctum of Stromgarde, and comprised entirely of paladins and clerics of Stromic descent. The Crimson Fist has recently disbanded. 'Brief History' Stromgarde's Chapter of the Silver Hand was created by veteran paladin, Melysa Marwyn. The Order of the Crimson Fist, "'''The Fist'"'' or simply "'''OCF'"'' is based from the Sanctum in Stromgarde and serves as the first line of defense against the evils that plague the people of the Arathi Highlands. Through adherence to the Light's virtues, the Knights of the order bring hope to the battered Kingdom of Stromgarde while its clerics serve as the spiritual advisers of the realm. 'Founding Members' The following paladins and clerics were present for the Order's inception on August 15th, 623 K.C. Melysa Marwyn The former Duchess of Seastone has been an anointed Knight of the Silver Hand for over two decades, beginning with her service to the original order in Lordaeron before Uther's tragic murder at the hands of Prince Arthas. It was through her vision that Stromgarde's chapter of the order was born. Melysa was also elected to serve as the first Exemplar of the Crimson Fist. Her methods are said to be far more traditional, and decidedly more rigid than those of the younger Knights and other chapters of the Silver Hand. Allrick Antonius His Grace, Allrick, the Bishop of Stromgarde has worked with the Duchess at the heart of the chapter's creation and was the first to express his desire that Duchess Melysa should serve as Exemplar. Tanya Seltara A veteran paladin and Countess of Karthwall, Lady Seltara was appointed by the College of Canons to assist Lady Marwyn. Sir Darik Sorinson A veteran paladin and son of Stromgarde, Sorinson has only recently returned to his family's lands in the Arathi Highlands. Dame Myrienne The Loyal A paladin of the Silver Hand and loyal Knight of the house of Talwind, Dame Myrienne was among the first to support the chapter. Elyona Gaius Mother Confessor of the Covenant of the Pious, Elyona is well known for her missionary work throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, and now serves as the Order's Confessor. 'Member Organizations' The Order of the Crimson Fist's membership is currently comprised of individuals from the following organizations. *Arathorian Coalition *Order of Saint Uther *Covenant of the Pious *The Eagle's Legion *The Duchy of Seastone 'Membership Requirements' 'IC Requirements' Membership in the order is limited to those paladins, priests, monks, and aspiring paladins who were born, or presently claim citizenship in the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Members must be in good standing with the Grand Alliance, being not neutral in any regard. The order enforces no uniform policy, however its members are asked to adhere to basic grooming standards, and wear clothing or armor that is presentable. 'OOC Requirements' As the Order is a Light-based, non-guild organization, which is open to the following classes: *Paladins *Priests *Monks *Warriors 'Hierarchy' The order's hierarchy is as follows: 'The Exemplar of the Crimson Fist' The Exemplar serves as supreme head of the order. It is the duty of the Exemplar to officiate all meetings of the Order, and only he or she may appoint peers to the High Council. The Exemplar is elected by his or her peers, serving until death or resignation. The Exemplar may only be deposed by a motion of no confidence, which requires a unanimous vote in Council. Upon election, he or she may add the standard of the Exemplar to his or her coat of arms. The titular style for the Exemplar is "Lord/Lady Exemplar". The present Exemplar is Melysa Marwyn. 'The High Council' The High Council is comprised of veteran paladins and clerics and serves as advisers to the Exemplar, mentors, and spiritual advisers to aspiring paladins of the Arathi Highlands. The Council is limited to six members, who serve until death or resignation from their post. The current Council members are as follows: *Melysa Marwyn (Exemplar) *Allrick Antonius (Bishop of Stromgarde) *Octavius Coravis (Knight) *Vacant Seat *Vacant Seat *Vacant Seat 'Knights of the Crimson Fist' Only those paladins who have sworn to uphold the honor and code of the Order of the Crimson Fist may serve as Knights of the Order. Aspirants who have successfully completed their training, including the three trials assigned to them by their mentor may become Knights of the Order. All anointed Knights of the Order hold the privilege to speak at meetings of the Order. 'The Code of the Order of the Crimson Fist' The code was penned by Melysa Marwyn and is based on the code of the original Order of the Silver Hand, the universal code of chivalry, two decades of personal experience, and various librams in the Lady Paladin's collection. While it is a work in progress, the code is designed to set a strict standard of behavior for paladins and aspiring paladins of the Order. 'Courtesy' - A knight of the order carries him or herself proudly, maintains self control, and accepts ill-mannered behavior with grace. A Knight of the order considers the feelings of others and takes care not to offend them. - A Knight of the order demonstrates proper manners and keeps him or herself immaculately groomed--bathing regularly and wearing clean clothes when not in battle. - A Knight of the order speaks tactfully and kindly, refraining from emotional outbursts, excessive eating and drinking, foul language, and other such acts. 'Virtue' - A Knight of the order strives at all times to exemplify the virtues of the Holy Light--respect, tenacity and compassion. - A Knight of the order strives at all times to spread the Light's wisdom throughout Alliance lands. - A Knight of the order refrains from unnecessary violence, sexual misconduct and lewd behavior. 'Honesty' - A knight of the order always speaks the truth as they know it, even if it may lead to their death. (They may decline or withhold information, but will never intentionally mislead anyone, even an enemy.) - A Knight of the order does not make promises lightly, but once their word of honor has been given, it is kept. - As a marriage vow is a promise, a Knight of the order cannot consider divorce. (The only exception to this is if a spouse commits an evil deed, abandonment, etc. If this is the case, the Knight may consider dissolving the marriage.) 'Honour' - A Knight of the order conducts him or herself with honour and integrity in all matters, regardless of circumstances. - A Knight of the order shows mercy to the repentant, and refuses to inflict undue suffering, even on the most vile evildoer. They face their foes with courage and honor, never turning their back on an enemy or attacking a foe whose back is turned. - A Knight of the order must give reprieve to a fallen foe. To slay an enemy that is unable to defend himself is dishonorable. - A Knight of the order defends the weak, vanquishes evil wherever it may be found and obeys all just orders from their superiors without hesitation or question. - A Knight of the order shall not, in any manner, bring shame upon themselves, the Kingdom of Stromgarde, or the order of the Silver Hand. 'Initial Meetings (The Founding of the Chapter)' 'First Gathering - Thursday, August 15th 623 K.C.' During the first gathering of the chapter, the following nominations for Exemplar were made: *Melysa Marwyn - Nominated by Allrick Antonius and Seconded by Elyona Gaius. *Tanya Seltara - Nominated by Nathad Hollens and seconded by Lady Marwyn. *Darik Sorinson - Nominated by Dame Myrienne The Loyal. The chapter will hear additional nominations and make a final vote at the next gathering. 'Speech - August 15th 623 K.C.' The following speech was made by Melysa Marwyn during the first gathering of the Order of the Crimson Fist, held on Thursday, the 15th of August. "Good evening, brothers and sisters. I thank each of you for joining us here this evening and for your service to the Order of the Silver Hand. Our beloved Kingdom of Stromgarde has suffered much in these last years and we may face our greatest challenge yet in the form in Sylvanas Windrunner and her army of Forsaken abominations that lie in wait upon our very doorstep. Long has the Order of the Silver Hand been the greatest weapon against the horrors of undeath and were it not for the sacrifices of those who came before us, the great order of paladins would no longer exist. Let us consider how it was that the Order of the Silver Hand received its name. Ancient scrolls speak of a great leader, a paragon of order and justice who sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. Although it was well within this hero's power to mend the hand he had lost after the fighting had ended, this hero chose instead to replace it with a closed fist made of the purest silver. In this way, he impressed upon all those who would followed him that true order and justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. The hero the scroll speaks of is Tyr of course, the legend from which the original Order of the Silver Hand took its name. It is this personal sacrifice that binds us all together as paladins of the Silver Hand. Past paladins have been lords of great castles, sons and daughters of wealthy noblemen and clerics of reputation, but let us not forget that that even men and women of common birth have gone on to become Lightsworn defenders of order and justice throughout the Kingdoms of man, elf, and dwarf. In times of conflict, each paladin, be they high lord or commoner must set aside the lives they know and answer the call of battle against the Light's enemies, and the evils of the world. Without their personal sacrifices, the Light's enemies shall surely flourish and that, my brothers and sisters is why I have asked you here this evening. Though few in number, Stromgarde has given birth to some of the most stalwart paladins in history and it is time we stood together against the many threats our battered Kingdom yet faces. Tyr had his silver hand and we shall have our crimson fist to smash the Light's enemies and defend the weary people of the Arathi Highlands." 'Second Gathering - August 22nd, 623 K.C.' *Melysa Marwyn was elected to serve as Exemplar. *Sir Darik Sorinson, Mother Confessor Elyona and Dame Myrienne the Loyal were appointed to the council. 'Recorded Votes' Sir Darik Sorinson - 0 Votes Lady Tanya Seltara - 1 Vote Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - 3 votes 'Merger and the Dawn of a New Day' In order to maintain the honour and integrity of the Order of the Silver Hand and establish a universal standard of training for new generations of aspirants, Melysa Marwyn elected to merge the order's strength with that of the Order of Saint Uther (which she co-loeads with Sir Ivay Osrana) on May 5th, 624 K.C. With both organizations adhering to the same principles set forth by Alonsus Faol and Uther the Lightbringer, the Order of the Crimson Fist has become the Stromgarde Branch of the larger Order. Disbanded After the Order of Saint Uther merged with the College of Canons, Marwyn elected to disband the Order of the Crimson Fist. With so many of its former members either dead, or scattered throughout Alliance lands, there was simply not enough support for the order to continue to exist in Stromgarde. Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Events Category:Order of the Crimson Fist Category:Order of Saint Uther Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood